Major trauma and surgery to the thoracic region, including both chest and stomach, typically results in patients experiencing extreme sensitivity during healing phase to the skin or sub-dermal tissue that is exposed. This sensitivity often becomes a permanent neuralgic condition, in which the patient cannot tolerate substantial contact of clothing on the skin. Likewise, post-op lymphedema results in sensitivity and requires draining.
In the case of mastectomy patients, full breast prostheses are offered, either single breasts, Left or Right, in the case of a single breast excision, or dual prostheses. However, such prostheses require a harness to hold them tight to the chest. Typically, these prostheses take the form of a conventional bra with a full breast form that is integral to the bra or may be separately inserted in a pocket. These prostheses may be constructed of foam, and covered with a latex, silicone or other elastomeric covering that is colored to mimic skin tone and texture, and the weight of a natural breast. Some breast forms include a chest-side surface that is patterned with ridges to provide air circulation and to massage the chest wall.
However, patients who experience contact sensitivity and neuralgic conditions cannot wear such prostheses, and indeed many cannot tolerate even the weight of draped garments moving across the chest. For such patients, having to wear no prostheses, and thus loosing their figure, is psychically traumatic, and can lead to significant emotional scarring.
Accordingly, there is a significant and unmet need in the art to provide a combined garment and prosthesis that is wearable, that does not put pressure on the chest or abdominal wall, and can serve as an undergarment like a bra, as well as a part of a fashionable over-garment.